


The Exalt and The King

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chapter five, F/M, Fluff, realistations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina figures out her father's true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exalt and The King

This isn’t the first time Lucina has saved her parents’ lives. This time, she has prevented Chrom’s life threatening injury, which would cost him the war otherwise. In doing so, she inadvertently revealed her identity, her mask being shattered into pieces and her hair coming free.

“You’re a woman?” He asks, his jaw going slack. Robin peers at her, a small smirk appearing on the corners of her lips.

“And quite the actress too,” she says, barely managing to keep her voice from shaking. It takes all her effort not to cry; instead, she piles on the sass, hoping it hides her insecurities. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out by now.” She flicks her hair slightly, and runs inside, towards Emmeryn’s room. Tonight is the night she needs to be there for, and she would be damned if she didn’t save Emmeryn’s life.

Chrom and Robin hesitate before running after her into the castle. All the other units of their army have been mobilized already, and magic spells and arrows and javelins are already soaring through the air. Robin pauses, running millions of strategies through her head. Chrom stops beside her, sword ready to protect her if any harm comes to her. Marth is outside Emmeryn’s room, so Robin is confident to leave that in her capable hands.

Stick with me,” she decides eventually, nodding at Chrom. She commands other units into place- Lissa sticks with Lon’qu and Ricken, and Sumia takes out their mages. Panne appears, and provides backup to Marth, going in and out of her beast form as it suits. Chrom and Robin head down the battlefield, bumping into a man who looks as though he’d rather be anywhere else. Chrom manages to recruit him, and Maribelle cures his wounds before the captain and tactician move on.

“You know,” Chrom comments casually. “I think that Marth girl has a lot of your personality. Are sure you’re not related?”  
  
“I’ve never seen her in my life,” Robin snorts, firing an Elthunder at a passing knight. “But, _I_ thought she kinda looked like you.”

“So you see blue hair, and think people look like me?”  
  
“Yes, pretty much. But your hair was the exact same shade! And your eye shape was pretty similar.”  
  
“Well, maybe she’s a distant relative,” Chrom comments, before changing the subject. “Do you reckon that’s their boss?” He says, nodding toward a caped man standing suspiciously still.  
  
“Mhm,” Robin nods, “Validar.”  
  
“Where did you get that name from? Do you know him?”  
  
“No. It just came to me. I feel like I used to know him… regardless, we have to kill him.”  
  
“You’re right. Let’s go.”

It only takes two slashes from Falchion and a well-timed Fire attack for Validar to fall. Robin stands over his body, peering at his face, as if trying to place him in the blank space that was her mind. Chrom places a hand on her shoulder in a well-meaning gesture. Robin doesn’t respond for a moment, before smiling at him. Emmeryn was safe now, and they could rest easy for the rest of the evening.

“We’ll need to up Emmeryn’s security,” Robin says sincerely, and Chrom nods in agreement. He’s not really listening, paying more attention to the distant look on her face and the narrowing of her eyes as her brain works overtime.  
  
“Chrom.”  
  
“Huh?”   
  
“We can leave now. I understand that Emmeryn’s assassination would have a big impact on you, but she’s okay.”  
  
“I know. I might go to bed. I’m not feeling too well.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. I hope you feel better, captain.”  
  
“Mm, thank you.”

He wanders off in a daze, Robin following closely behind him. They bump into Panne, before Chrom hastily leaves. Marth leans against a pillar on the way down the corridor, watching her father with curious intent. She lets a fragment of her hair fall over her face as he walks past, preventing from noticing her eye.  
  
“Your help was invaluable,” he comments. “Thank you.”  
  
He walks on, and a small smile appears on Lucina’s mouth. She recognizes this facial expression. It’s hard to forget the way Chrom fawned over his wife, and this was the exact face that he had when she did something admirable. Although the jury was still out on her mother’s feelings at this stage, Lucina knew that Chrom was a goner.


End file.
